Ketika Bunga Berbicara
by Rerrein
Summary: Iris safirnya melirik dua pendatang itu dengan kilat penasaran, "Malaikat yang mempunyai sayap dianggap pelindung dan penjaga oleh manusia, begitu juga dengan para pelayan neraka yang dianggap sebagai pembawa bencana. Aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana manusia mengartikan bunga-bunga bisu ini?" AU. Flower-drabble fic.


Tangan itu terlulur, membelai pelan sebuah bunga di semaknya sebelum memetiknya. Ia memutar-mutar pelan bunga berwarna kuning dengan gradiasi jingga itu, menenggelamkan diri dalam warna panasnya. Suara selain gemercik air langsung membuatnya terjaga, tapi setelah mengetahui siapa pembuatnya, ia kendurkan sedikit kesiagaannya.

"Terlalu paraniod itu tidak baik, Albafica." Salah satu dari pendatang, dengan surai pirang emas yang panjangnya melebihi pinggang memulai. Mendekati Albafica dengan mata yang tetap terpejam. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan membuat gestur salam, tetap dengan tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

Di sebelahnya, seorang pendatang berambut pirang tersenyum kecil. Rambutnya mirip dengan pendatang pertama dalam segi warna dan pajang, tapi yang menjadi perbedaan adalah ekspresi ramahnya.

Albafica mengerling pada dua pemuda itu sebelum irisnya kembali berpusat pada bunga di genggamannya. "Asmita, Shion... apa kalian tahu arti dari bunga-bunga ini?" Tak ada jawaban, jadi ia terus melanjutkan, "malaikat yang mempunyai sayap dianggap pelindung dan penjaga oleh manusia, begitu juga dengan para pelayan neraka yang dianggap sebagai pembawa bencana. Aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana manusia mengartikan bunga-bunga bisu ini?"

Asmita terus melangkah mendekati satu-satunya pemuda berambut biru itu dan duduk di sebelahnya, menuangkan teh pada salah satu cangkir yang tergeletak pada area piknik dadakan itu. Matanya terbuka sedikit, menampilkan iris biru yang samar. "Kau bertanya apa yang dipikirkan manusia, walau kau sendiri itu _mantan_ manusia."

Yang masih berdiri, Shion, terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat pedas Asmita. "Jangan salahkan dia, Asmita. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama Albafica tidak melihat dunia manusia lagi? Aku yakin dunia di bawah kita sudah berubah, entah ke arah yang benar atau salah." Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian surai mereka yang panjang. Shion menutup mata sambil merasakan sejuknya angin yang mengingatkannya pada kampung halamannya. Dulu, dulu sekali... saat ia masih mengarungi nasib sebagai manusia. Tapi sekarang wujudnya berbeda dari yang dulu, begitu pula kedua lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa memberitahumu tentang itu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku ke dunia manusia. Tapi tidak secara gamblang, aku akan memberitahukannya dengan cerita."

"Sejak kapan kau suka bercerita, Asmita?"

"... Mungkin sejak aku bertemu dengannya?" Asmita menyunggingkan senyum tipis serta membuka mata birunya untuk _menatap_ sebuah semak yang dihuni sekumpulan bunga berwarna biru. Melihat itu, dua orang sisanya hanya bisa menegak ludah tegang. Jika Asmita membuka matanya, bisa terjadi dua hal, dia sedang murka atau masalah akan menerpa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Bunga Berbicara**

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiroi Teshirogi

Ketika Bunga Berbicara © Rerrein

T

Warnings:

OOC, typo, AU-setting, nyerempet **sho-ai**, flower-drabble fic, dan sederet peringatan lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Acacia**_** – Cinta yang Tersembunyi**

* * *

Ia merasakan aura kehadiran yang familiar mendekat, memeluknya dengan protektif. Sungguh, ia ingin membalas pelukan itu, menyisir helai hijau yang halus, mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja atau tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, dan menghapus bulir-bulir bening penuh sesal yang terus berjatuhan pada wajahnya saat ini. Mengembalikan senyuman tipis tapi hangat yang dulu selalu tersungging untuknya. Hanya untuknya seorang.

Jangan menyesal, Degel! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, karena ini semua salahku.

_Salahku untuk terus merahasiakan cintaku padamu._

* * *

_**Basil**_** – Keteguhan**

* * *

Minos membolak-balikan perkamen tugasnya dengan malas. Ia berharap poni peraknya tumbuh secepatnya dan menutupi matanya sempurna, jadi ia tak perlu berhadapan dengan tulisan-tulisan pembangkit stress itu setiap hari. Tapi apang daya, kewajiban dari jabatan yang dipegangnya terus memaksanya, terlebih lagi ia mempunyai seorang seketaris pribadi yang selalu membawa pekerjaan tambahan ke mejanya yang sudah penuh sejak zaman dahulu.

Iris biru yang terhalang helai perak itu menoleh pada sebuah lukisan di sudut ruangan. Ia menyerngitkan dahi sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan menggapai lukisan itu. Di lukisan itu, terlukis dirinya bersama dua orang lain, ketiganya tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukan lencana yang mirip dengan miliknya yang kini menjadi bandul kalung. Dan detik berikutnya lukisan itu sudah hangus dilahap sang api dalam perapian.

Minos menggertakkan gigi, tangannya terkepal sempurna dan mata berkilat oleh sinar dendam.

_Ini salahmu! Walau dunia bawah sudah runtuh sepenuhnya, akan terus kuburu kau. Aku bersumpah atas namanya!_

* * *

_**Cattail**_** – Kemakmuran**

* * *

Sisyphus memandang bangga pada negerinya dari atas balkon istana. Semua rakyat bersuka ria menyambut musim panen. Walau ada yang _kurang beruntung_, setidaknya itu tidak banyak mengganggu kegiatan rakyatnya yang lain. Ia mengelus pelan mahkota emas miliknya sebelum menarik tangannya kembali.

Sebuah goresan tipis muncul pada telapak tangannya, tapi cukup untuk membuat darah mengalir keluar. Sepertinya ada salah satu bagian mahkotanya yang belum dipernis sempurna. Sisyphus menyipitkan mata dan menoleh pada salah satu bagian istana yang dapat dilihat dari tempatnya berpijak. Mahkotanya seakan-akan menjadi wujud nyata seperti apa keadaannya sekarang.

_Kemakmuran yang membawa kebanggaan dan kegembiraan, tapi juga dapat membawa bahaya tak kasat mata yang fatal._

* * *

_**Daisy**_** – Kesederhanaan**

* * *

Ia hidup, tidur, makan, mandi, pergi, dan mati untuknya. Untuk _malaikat_ kecil yang telah memberinya arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Kini giliran Defteros untuk membalas apa yang telah dilimpahkan padanya.

Tak peduli walau ia harus melawan titah sang _malaikat_, menyikat bersih _mansion_-nya yang kelewat besar, atau menghabisi para pesaing dengan cara halus atau tidak.

_Yang ia inginkan adalah sang malaikat untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Sesederhana itu._

* * *

_**Edelweiss**_** – Keberanian yang Mulia**

* * *

"Jangan kau sebutkan lagi _**nama tabu**_ itu!"

Albafica mundur selangkah, walau sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Minos mempunyai perasaan lebih untuknya, pria bersurai perak itu tetaplah menakutkan jika sudah murka.

Di ujung lorong, Asmita menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang dingin. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka dan kini hanya bisa menerawang pada langit-langit yang dipenuhi ornamen emas itu.

_Bagaimana cara memberitahu Minos kalau pemberontakan yang 'Orang Itu' lakukan adalah hal yang mulia?_

* * *

_**Fir**_** – Waktu**

* * *

Waktu adalah pengendalinya. Tubuhnya berayun-ayun dalam arus waktu yang seakan tiada akhir. Semakin lama, arus yang kacau itu mulai terlihat jelas, semakin lama, tubuhnya akan terus dikikis usia, dan semakin cepat, kedoknya akan terbongkar.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdansa dalam aula bernama dunia dengan alunan musik berjudul waktu. Hingga jam pasir telah kehabisan semua butir pasirnya, barulah not musik terakhir selesai dibunyikan, menandakan waktunya yang telah habis.

_Sampai saat itu tiba, biarlah ia menari-nari dalam lautan waktu penuh misteri ini._

* * *

_**Gloxinia**_** – Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama**

* * *

Adalah Shion, salah seorang murid pertukaran pelajar yang tiba di Universitas Sanctuary saat semester baru tiba. Orangnya terkenal ramah pada pandangan pertama, dan langsung mendapat sekelompok penguntit wanita dari saat pertama ia memandang para gadis-gadis itu.

Adalah Dohko, teman sebangku Shion yang langsung akrab sejak pertama mereka saling bertatap. Tapi apa yang membuat Dohko selalu mengalihkan pandangan adalah sesak di dadanya ketika tatapannya dengan Shion bertemu. Ia sudah periksa diri ke dokter dan tidak ada masalah dengan sistem pernapasannya. Anehnya. Dan belakangan ia merutuki diri karena berkonsultasi dengan seorang senior, yang jawabannya sukses membuat Dohko menjauhi Shion selama seminggu.

"_Kau positif mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Shion, Dohko. Kuucapkan selamat!"_

* * *

_**Hop**_** – Ketidakadilan**

* * *

"Ini tidak adil!"

"Percuma kau berkata seperti itu. Lagipula, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini masalah internal mereka dan kita tidak berhak ikut campur."

"Tapi-"

"_Dia benar, Albafica. Ketidakadilan ini hanya bisa hanya bisa diselesaikan jika kedua kubu mengerti satu sama lainnya. Tapi jika mengingat kejadian itu... aku sendiri ragu."_

* * *

_**Ivy**_** – Persahabatan**

* * *

"Hei kalian berdua! Sampai kapan mau bermalas-malasan, hah?"

"Rasa tanggung jawabmu yang kelewat besar itu kadang menyusahkan, lho."

"Itu salah kalian yang mengabaikan titah _Ayahanda_! Sekarang semua pelayan dikerahkan untuk mencari kalian berdua."

"Ah! Pak Tua itu semakin hari semakin merepotkan saja..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum tidak jelas begitu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... _aku senang mempunyai sahabat yang saling melengkapi seperti kalian."_

* * *

_**Jasmine**_** – Keanggunan**

* * *

Jangan salahkan dirinya bila majikannya itu sering disangka perempuan. Walau tak dipungkiri, apa saja yang dilakukan si majikan memang tidak bisa lepas dari kata anggun. Mulai dari meminum teh, bangun dari tempat tidur, makan, keluar dari mobil, menerima tamu, melempar barang, mendepak keluar karyawan dari ruang kerjanya, semuanya dilakukan dengan anggun.

Dan Defteros hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti melihat kelakuan majikannya yang penuh kata anggun itu. Semakin dilihat, maka semakin besar pula kecurigaan kalau Asmita bukanlah manusia biasa. Tapi hal itu langsung Defteros tepis ketika mendengar cercaan pembangkit emosi milik si majikan. Tekankan kata anggun untuk kelakuan saja, arti kata-katanya masih jauh tertinggal untuk menempuh kata anggun.

_Walau begitu, keanggunan Asmita tetap menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya._

* * *

_**Kingcup**_** – Menginginkan Kekayaan**

* * *

Manigoldo bersiul pelan ketika melintasi jalanan gelap kota. Ia melempar-lempar sebuah kantong kulit ke udara dan menangkapnya kembali. Hal itu dilakukannya terus-menerus hingga matanya menangkap sosok seorang turis asing yang menoleh kesana-kemari di sudut gang. Ia menyeringai sebelum mendekati sang turis, tak lupa mengeluarkan belati setianya dari dalam saku.

_Seorang turis yang rupawan seperti itu bisa dihargai beberapa keping emas... atau lebih._

* * *

_**Lily**_** – Kesucian**

* * *

Minos melirik kumpulan bunga lily yang berdiam pada salah satu vas di ruang kerjanya. Bunga lily yang terkesan biasa, tapi siapa yang menaruhnya itulah yang membuatnya menjadi tidak biasa.

Senyum kecil menghias wajah pria yang matanya tertutup poni itu kemudian beralih kembali pada pekerjaannya yang menggunung.

_Ia akan menjaga kesucian malaikatnya itu, sehingga tetap putih tak bernoda seperti bunga-bunga lily itu._

* * *

_**Mimosa **_**- Sensitif**

* * *

Mempunyai pelayan yang sensitif dapat menjadi berkah atau musibah, tergantung cara sang majikan memandang.

Jika Defteros datang dengan muka murung, itu berarti berkah karena ia tidak akan membuat kekacauan lebih karena energinya sudah terkuras habis oleh Manigoldo, terimakasih atas ajang debat kelewat sensitif mereka.

Jika Defteros datang dengan cengiran jahil sambil menenteng sebuah amplop coklat, maka musibah berupa kehilangan tender bernilai tinggi akan segera menghampiri. Alasannya adalah karena Asmita terlalu banyak menumpuk stress dalam dunia bisnis dan perlu _refreshing_.

_Jika dihitung dalam ukuran Asmita, kesensitifan Defteros lebih sering mengacu para musibah._

* * *

_**Nightshade**_** – Kebenaran**

* * *

Untuk apa hidup kembali? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Untuk apa menjalani ini semua? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Untuk apa mengulangi fase yang sama terus-menerus? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Untuk apa memerangi kubu yang sebenarnya memihak mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mereka tahu benar.

_Mereka harus mengorek kebenaran dari tumpukan pasir bernama waktu._

* * *

_**Oleander**_** – Peringatan**

* * *

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali peringatan yang Degel langgar.

Entah itu terlambat mengembalikan buku, ikut membantu melarikan Kardia, dan yang terakhir melanggar peraturan yang akan mendapat hukuman tak terbayangkan.

Tapi sesal dan khawatir yang dirasakannya langsung sirna ketika melihat Kardia berjingkrak-jingkrak layaknya belalang ketika dirinya memberikan sekeranjang apel segar, yang langsung ludes dalam semalam tentunya.

_Bagi Degel, peringatan-peringatan itu tidak lebih penting dari senyuman Kardia yang diarahkan untuknya._

* * *

_**Parsley**_** – Perayaan**

* * *

Pria bersurai biru itu menutup jurnalnya dan menoleh ke luar jendela. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan, mempersiapkan perayaan pergantian musim yang menjadi kebiasaan desa terpencil itu.

Jika orang-orang desa menganggap perayaan itu suatu kebiasaan biasa yang harus tetap dilaksanakan,

_Maka ia menganggap kalau perayaan itu adalah kesempatan bertemu teman-temannya yang sudah lama tidak ia tatap._

* * *

_**Quaking Grass**_** – Hasutan**

* * *

Manusia sangat rentan terhadap hasutan. Dan itulah kenyataan yang dialaminya sekarang.

Bibir itu mendekati telinganya, membisikan kata-kata manis namun beracun yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Menggerayangi tubuhnya, membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan fatamorgana, menyesatkannya dalam labirin yang semu. Dan ketika membuka mata, semua sirna tanpa jejak. Dan hasutan-hasutan baru terus muncul, menggodanya.

Dan apakah salah jika menerima semua hasutan itu?

_Hasutan untuk membuat dosa lebih, hanya semata untuk mendapat kenikmatan sesaat darinya._

* * *

_**Rose **_** – Berbagai Artian**

* * *

Dirinya selalu identik dengan mawar. Entah karena kecantikannya bagai kelopak mawar, kejutekannya seperti duri mawar, atau sifat-sfatnya yang mirip dengan warna mawar yang beragam.

Dan ia sendiri tak terlalu memedulikannya. Toh, apa yang mereka katakan nyaris semuanya benar.

_Mawar mempunyai berbagai arti dan warna, begitu juga dirinya yang sering dilanda dilema dalam menentukan._

* * *

_**Sage**__ – _**Kebijaksanaan**

* * *

Dirinya terkenal sebagai pemimpin yang bijaksana. Dan Sage memaklumi sifat yang rakyatnya elu-elukan untuknya. Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, kebimbangan muncul, bagai riak air di danau yang tenang.

Apakah dirinya pantas menyandang sifat bijaksana itu? Seperti arti dari bunga _Sage_ yang tumbuh pada padang hijau di luar istana? Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, dan tidak pernah mendapat jawaban yang pasti.

_Apakah dirinya masih bisa dibilang bijaksana walau dengan tangannya sendiri, ia mengirim dua orang pada ajal mereka?_

* * *

_**Tamarisk**_** – Kejahatan**

* * *

Ada dua jenis dosa di dunia.

Satu adalah dosa ringan yang menggoda untuk dilakukan terus menerus, dan dosa besar yang membuat orang trauma melakukannya.

_Ia terus membuat dosa besar tanpa berhenti melalui kejahatan yang dilakukannya, tanpa rasa trauma sedikit pun._

* * *

_**Unistus**_** – Impian**

* * *

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada bunga dengan huruf awal 'u'?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah meneliti tiga perpustakaan terbesar di bawah sana dan menemukan kolom kosong untuk bunga dengan huruf awal 'u'. Setidaknya sampai terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau membuat spesies bunga baru?"

"Dan namanya?"

"_Unistus... yang dalam salah satu bahasa manusia berarti impian."_

* * *

_**Violet**_** – Kesetiaan**

* * *

Sungguh, El Cid tidak tahu mengapa dirinya masih bisa bertahan dengan sekelompok orang-orang ajaib macam ini. Salah satunya mata duitan merangkap mata keranjang, lainnya pangeran yang kelewat jutek, lalu ada juga dua orang berjenis kelamin sama yang seperti pasangan baru direstui orang tua pernikahannya, tidak bisa lepas satu dengan yang lain.

Dan sudah berapa kali El Cid membantu mereka lolos dari situasi tak mengenakan karena kelakuan mereka yang tak kalah ajaib? Yang pasti jika diuangkan, jumlah itu dapat membeli sebuah gunung.

_Jika bukan karena kesetiaannya pada raja untuk mengawal sang pangeran, maka sudah dari dulu ia mengirim mereka ke rumah makan sebagai hidangan utama._

* * *

_**Wormwood**_** – Kekurangan**

* * *

Shion menghela napas berat ketika pekerjaan hariannya telah selesai. Matanya menoleh pada dua meja kosong yang biasanya terisi rekan-rekannya yang juga bertarung dengan tujuan yang sama: membersihkan meja dari tumpukan alat penyiksa berkedok kertas tugas. Ruangan yang biasanya penuh sesak kini kosong melompong. Tidak ada lagi debat panas yang melibatkan meluncurnya benda-benda pecah belah, atau pelayan yang hilir mudik menyajikan teh.

_Walau kesunyian ini sangat sempurna untuk menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat, Shion tetap merasa ada yang kurang._

* * *

_**Xeranthemum**_** – Keceriaan di bawah Kesengsaraan**

* * *

Tubuhnya serasa tercabik-cabik. Panas seakan melepuhkan kulit, merebus tulangnya tanpa ampun. Ini adalah bayaran atas dosa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Dosa yang tidak bisa terampuni sampai kapan pun. Dan ketika siksaan itu berhenti, ia sadar kalau ia harus mengulangi fase yang sama sebelum mendapat siksaan itu lagi suatu saat nanti.

Tapi, sebuah senyum tulus selalu terukir tatkala melihat siapa yang mengulurkan tangan padanya, menerimanya yang sudah bobrok ini.

_Dan ia tak tega melihat orang itu khawatir dengan siksaan yang ia jalani, jadilah ia terus menerus tersenyum. Menyembunyikan sakit yang menyiksa dengan senyuman._

* * *

_**Zinnia (Yellow)**_** – Kenangan Setiap Hari**

* * *

Jarum tua itu telah patah, menghentikan fungsi sang benda sebagai jam. Begitu pula jam pasir yang kehilangan semua pasirnya, dan kini hanya berupa gelas kosong.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan remang-remang yang sedikit tertimpa cahaya rembulan, seseorang berjalan dalam keheningan malam. Jubah usangnya berkibar pelan, menyapu debu ruangan yang halus. Dan sosok itu berhenti ketika melihat sebuah album tua yang terongok pada meja kerja yang termakan usia.

Senyum tipis terkulum ketika melihat kembali isi dari album itu.

Di dalamnya, terisi gambar-gambar dirinya bersama dua orang lain yang menebar senyum dan tawa pada setiap lembar.

_Membuatnya bernostalgia kembali pada kenangan yang mereka lukis setiap hari pada zaman dahulu._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asmita kembali membawa cangkir teh mendekati bibirnya, menghiraukan dua lawan bicaranya yang masih tercenung dengan cangkir miring yang nyaris menumpahkan isinya.

"Tak kusangka kau ada bakat bercerita seperti itu," ucap Shion kagum. Di sebelahnya, Albafica mengangguk pelan.

Mendengar pujian tersebut, pria bersurai emas itu kembali tersenyum penuh arti. Ia meletakkan cangkir pada piringnya dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan dua orang yang menatapnya bingung. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia memutar tubuh sambil sekali lagi membuka kedua matanya.

"Kalau boleh kubetulkan, aku hanya menceritakan kembali apa yang diberitahu oleh sang _Roda Nasib_."

Detik berikutnya, sosok Asmita telah menghilang, berganti dengan bulu-bulu lembut yang melayang tertiup angin sejuk. Albafica menyipitkan matanya, begitu pula Shion yang menyerngitkan dahi. Keduanya mempunyai pikiran yang sama, Asmita sedang meramal nasib yang akan dialami mereka nantinya.

**Masa depan yang akan membuat takdir mereka berputar terbalik dari yang sekarang.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N]**

*** Unistus - Impian [Bahasa Esti]**

Oke, cerita random yang berakhir gaje dan dibuat di saat stress. Salahkan para kelinci-kelinci gemuk yang menggerogoti otak. #tabraktiang

Arti dari bunga-bunga di atas adalah riset kilat dan copas dari blog-blog suguhan Om Google. Silahkan mengoreksi jika berkenan. Di antara semuanya, saya paling suka dengan _Fir_ dan _Quaking Grass_. Sementara yang paling susah adalah _Xeranthemum_, entah kenapa.

Fic ini juga menjadi tebusan atas hutang saya pada dua orang yang biasanya saya jadikan tempat merusuh, **aicchan** dan **Themeless Story**. Terimakasih juga atas kesabaran kalian berdua yang kuat meladeni orang autis kelewat labil macam saya ini. #caplokkeduanya

Review diterima dengan senang hati dan kalau bisa, ceritakan bagian mana yang menjadi favorit kalian~ ^^

Rein


End file.
